New Troublemakers in Town
by CreeperKiller55
Summary: Stampy and the gang are invited back to Minehattan for MineCon 2015. When they arrived, they find that there is another team that is "trying to impersonate" them. Is this true, or was a misunderstanding as usual?
1. Look Before You Check-In

**A/N: New story already? Yep. So anyway, I recently found out that Netty is 27 years old. I was like, "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLEH!". Turns out it is. Who else is surprised by this, I mean. Netty ****_sounds _****younger and even ****_looks _****younger than Stampy! But, just for the sake of my stories I'll stay with the younger version of Netty as of now.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

_Look Before You Check-In_

"I swear, if this trip to MineCon ends up like last year, I am never going to go with you guys again…" Dan reminds.

The six friends were on their way to MineCon, which was being held in Minehattan for the second time in a row.

"Relax, it'll be fine… I promise that Stampy will not attack the people dressed like cake again," Lee said.

"Fine. Speaking of cakes and disasters, did you bring the spares?"

"What, the spare tires?"

"No, the spare cakes"

"Oh, right! Squid has 'em"

"Make sure he doesn't eat them. Again…"

"I will, I will…"

()()()

Soon, the six had made it to the end of the world. A blank, white void stared at them, they stared back.

"Come on, then. Let's go…!" Salem said excitedly, jumping through the white canvas. She completely disappeared.

"I'mma comin'!" Squid jumped after her.

"Wait for me!" Lee followed.

"Hey, I'm a part of the team!" Dan ran in.

"You better not run off without me!" Stampy disappeared. Amy was the only one left.

She gulped. It sure looked kind of frightening. Taking a deep breath, she stepped through.

()()()

Minehattan was as busy as ever. Minecraftians bustled around, cars honked and it was just general… business.

"This city must be a pretty popular location in Minecraft…" Amy stated, looking around at the tall buildings.

"It is," Dan confirms "it's in the top ten most visited worlds in Minecraftia. Right next to Galaxy City and the Lovely World"

"_My _world's in the top tens?" Stampy exclaims.

"Of course! It _is _pretty popular" Squid says.

"How 'bout we check into a hotel?" Lee asks, looking at a nearby hotel.

"Good idea"

()()()

Soon everyone was settled into Minehattan Seaside Hotel, which wasn't actually next to the sea.

"We better hit the hay, we got a big day tomorrow" Lee says, hopping into bed.

"Yeah, but I have one concern" Salem says.

"What?" everyone else asks in unison.

"There is only three beds and six of us…"

"Looks like we've gotta share" Amy said, more excitedly than the others.

"I am _not _sharing one bed with Squid" Stampy argues.

"And _I'm _not sharing with Stampy" Squid says.

"Too bad, so sad. Bedtime everyone!" Salem claps her hands and all the lights go off except two.

"Since when're you in charge?" Dan whines questionably.

"I'm 27, you're 23. Now move it people!" she answers, nonchalantly.

After a few minutes everyone was in bed. Stampy and Squid were staying as far away as possible from each other in hopes of not getting any slime or fur on each other.

Salem and Amy were fine, seeing as they're sisters. Dan and Lee were not doing _that _well. One of them fell every two minutes, to put it simply.

It was a rough night ahead for the boys.

()()()

A chicken clucked at the crack of dawn, the six were soon "awake".

"I had a great sleep, you?" Salem asks Amy.

"It was lovely. How about you, guys…? Guys?" she replied, looking over at the bed next to them.

Squid fell out first, "My everything hurts…".

"Maybe it wasn't a good idea sleeping tensed" Stampy fell out as well.

Lee was snoring on the ground while Dan was face-down on the floor.

"Y'know you guys have a bed right?" Squid says sarcastically, straightening his back.

"Hubba wha-?" Lee finally woke up.

"Terrance, stop being so greedy. That bacon's mine anyway…" Dan grumbles in his sleep.

"We're gonna be late for MineCon! Someone wake up Dan and let's get outta here!" Salem shouts, waking said person in the process.

"I thought I was in charge…" Stampy mumbles.

"Just 'cause you have five million subscribers doesn't mean you're the leader of the team…" Squid points out.

"I am in my own world!"

()()()

Soon the six had made it to the building in which MineCon was being held. Inside, almost everywhere you see it was themed about Minecraft.

They looked around and saw some familiar faces and some faces they were yet to meet.

But six particular people caught their eyes.

"Have you guys ever seen them around before?" Squid asks, Stampy shakes his head.

"Nope. But they look strangely similar to us…"

"Eh, we'll meet em' later anyway…" Lee shrugs as they made their way to their seats.

"Notch is about to start speaking any minute now" Amy shushed the chatter in their group, he lights dimmed and the spotlight shone on the one and only, Notch.

"Hello and welcome, players. Today we celebrate our beloved universe in 2015's MineCon!" a cheer rose from the crowd.

"Now, I know most fans have been waiting to see which team of YouTubers have been voted as their favorites. This year we voted for YouTubers from Europe and the results are in". Everyone tensed.

"It was a tie between Team Six and…" Notch trailed off, a look of confusion over his face as he read the card in his hand. "… Team Six?"

Whispers of confusion emitted from the crowd. Especially from Team Six themselves.

"Another us? We're not going through this alternate universe thing again right?" Lee asked suspiciously. All eyes averted toward Dan.

"Hey, I haven't been messing around with any more portal mods since the Minevillia incident" he defended.

"Maybe it's just a mistake. It's not like there's another us-" Salem was cut off by another voice similar to hers, but high pitched.

"We wanna see the other Team Six!" the voice yelled, another one joined.

"I agree, but surely this is a mistake…"

"Okay, either I'm hearing things or that was me" Squid said.

"I didn't know they could make my voice so high pitched…" Salem wonders.

"Okay, okay. Will Team Six please step up to the stage?" Notch announces.

The team shares worried looks.

**A/N: So, you guys can consider this as an unofficial sequel to 'Evil in a Similar Universe'.**

**See ya!**


	2. Fans or Copies?

**A/N: Hey peoplez, so if you're wondering why I didn't finish Memories and Marshmallows over the weekend, it's because our internet was out. Or ****_is _****out. I'm writing these chapter on the 24****th**** of March in advance.**

**Enjoy!**

_Fans or Copies?_

After a few stubborn remarks from Amy and Dan, the 'two' teams finally walked up onto the stage to see what exactly was going on.

"So, _you're _the six who're trying to steal _my _spotlight?" one said, she had a voice very much like Amy's but a personality much like Salem's.

"It's not _your _spotlight, Grace. It's _mine_!" the same voice from before said, the one with a similar voice with Squid's.

"Fella, back off would ya? I bet these people aren't from an alternate dimension _this _time!" the cheerful voice from before said.

"Well… I must say you have striking, similarities…." Notch began nervously.

Our original Team Six just stared in shock at the other six standing before them.

"See? I _told _you Dan messed up again!" Squid whines.

"I did _not_! I promised myself no more portal mods!"

"That's what he wants you to think…" Amy whispers as Squid nods in approval.

With the other Team, they were having the same situation.

"Hey, uh. Stumpy? Mind explaining what exactly is going on here?" a dark brown bear asked, who looked like he was made of metal and fake fur.

"I can't explain this! It's impossible! I've re-calculated this over five times, and I am still certain that we woke up this morning and came to MineCon 2015 to see who won the vote!" a dog, named Stumpy says frantically.

"Enough with the technical mumbo-jumbo… Let's just kick their butts out of _our _dimension" one of the three humans of the group said, he shared similarities with Dan.

"I agree with you, TCM…" a dark-pink haired girl says.

"Violence is _never _the answer. Why don't we just be friends?" another girl aks innocently, she looked like a creepily girly version of Salem.

"Perhaps Sally is right, maybe we _should _try and befriend them" Stumpy says again.

"I say we stuff 'em into suits!" the bear suggests.

"You are _not _the real Freddy Fazbear, you were just stuffed into a empty suit and survived and also had coincidentally the same name" the snobby octopus says.

"Are you _still _fussed up about 'losing your identity'?" Sally asks him.

"Well, of course! I had to choose the one last name available that was similar to _mine. _It just had to be 'iBallisticSquid'" he replies.

Back with _our_ Team Six.

"C'mon, let's just make friends with them! Fighting's no fun!" Amy complains.

"Maybe we should, I mean remember the last time we went against another team? It was terrible!" Stampy agrees, remembering the conflict between them and Team Crafted.

"Speaking of Team Crafted, Sky hacked into my account _again_! This time the password wasn't 'butter' he's saying he _didn't _hack it!" Squid shouts in a mix between anger and silliness.

The two Teams faced each other once more. A member of the other Team spoke first.

"My name is Stumpylongears, please to be your acquaintance"

"I'm Stampylongnose, nice to meet you"

"H-Hi, I'm L For Lee…" Lee looked over at the bear from the other team who looked rather unfriendly.

"Hey, I'm Freddy. You wanna be stuffed into a suit?"

"Please no"

"Yo, the name's Amazing Grace. My peeps call me Grace"

"Hello, my name's Amy Lee! And she's so prettiful!"

"Me? I'm SallySweetSparkle! I think you're prettiful too!"

"Hey, I'm SalemsLady. I think Grace's pretty cool"

"Whassup, I'm DanTCM. C standing for conceit 'cause people say I'm so vain…"

"I'm DanTDM. From The Diamond Minecart"

"And _I _am iSlipperyFellow, but for now my role shall be iBallisticSquid" Fellow said with minor annoyance. Squid narrowed his eyes.

"Well, what a coincidence. Because _my _name is _supposed _to be iBallisticSquid but for now I'm stuck with iSlipperyFellow" they glared in suspicion at each other.

"W-Well, what a surprise. It's like you're opposites of each other! Hehe…" Notch laughed nervously.

"No shiz, Sherlock" Grace replies.

()()()

The convention had already began but the twelve had been sent to backstage to talk some things out.

"So, you think stealing my account is funny, do ya?" Squid interrogates.

"No, it certainly is not. But you, my friend need to give _my _rightful identity back" Fellow replies.

"I won't until you give mine!"

"How childish"

"Ha! We might as well be named Team Naïve at this point" Salem laughs sarcastically.

"I though we were" Stampy says. His 'counterpart' scoffs.

"I agree with Fellow for once"

"Yay! You guys agreed on something!" Sally cheers.

"You mean they never agree on anything?" Amy asks.

"Well, they agree on being stupidly annoying…" Grace smirks.

"It's true. Stumps is one big egghead" TCM states.

"I am _not _an egghead. As you can see, my head is shaped cubic, not spheric"

"What's a egg?" Freddy asks rather ignorantly.

"Did someone mess with his AI?" Stumpy looks at Grace, who was quietly giggling to herself.

"What? I was bored okay"

"Hey, speaking of bears. Where's Lee?" Stampy asks.

"He's here!" Amy says, she was peeking underneath the table where Lee hid, cowering.

"He's gonna stuff me into a suit. He's gonna stuff me into a suit…"

"Please excuse our friend here. He's 15…" Salem says, once again, sarcastically. Referring to the line said person says all the time.

"He also has a fear of horror games. Specifically Five Nights at Freddy's…" Squid adds, "I don't see what's so scary about it, it's just a bunch of animatronic singing animals trying to make you one of them."

"I honestly find it terrifying" Amy says.

"I agree with the squid dude. It's not all that scary"

"Yeah, wait until you get to the hallucination part" Freddy says nonchalantly.

"It's sooo creepy, you should definitely play it" Sally adds.

"I thought we were supposed to be talking about our situation" Stampy said.

"I agree. Let us stop speaking of horror games and speak of our current dilemma" Stumpy agrees with his 'counterpart'.

"Right… Let's get to it then" Lee agrees, finally coming out from under the table.

But, he got jumpscared by Freddy anyway.

**A/N: I had to put another explanation for Squid's hacked account. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's, Scott Cawthon does.**

**Also, if you want to use any of my fan made counterparts or OC's, PM me.**


	3. Problems and Tartar Sauce

**A/N: As I said before, ****I write chapters in advance****.**

**I never really do disclaimers, do I? I don't own FNaF, Minecraft or any YouTubers in this story. Also forgot to mention, some of the names and personalities of these counterparts are based off of names from cartoons, TV shows, games or real things in real life. I'll shout out the people who can guess where their names come from. **

**Hint: DanTCM and Stumpylongears aren't based off anything. You could say 'Stumpy' is though.**

_Problems and Tartar Sauce _

After the conversation was over and done with, the teams enjoyed the rest of the convention. With the occasional comment of "similar voices" from fans.

MineCon was over in a rush, nonetheless. Soon, the large central building was practically empty except the two teams who had just found out they were staying in the same hotel.

"Yay! What if we just _share _a room? I mean, it would save a _whole _load of nuggets and everything! Even better, we get to share! So that's two stones in one bird!" Sally exclaims hurriedly.

"The correct term is actually 'two birds in one stone'" Stumpy corrects.

"Potato, potahto…"

"I don't recommend you guys moving in to the same room with us, it gets a little crazy sometimes…" Dan whispered the last part.

"It gets crazy with _us _as well…" Fellow mumbles while looking into his hand-mirror.

"Perfect! Then we'll have _twice _the crazy!" Squid yells.

"This isn't gonna end well, is it?" Stumpy said to Freddy.

"Not at all…"

()()()

Soon the second Team Six started to haul and push boxes into the original Team Six's room. The total boxes so far was about twelve.

"How many boxes of stuff do you guys have?" Salem asked, baffled by the amount of equipment and miscellaneous things they possessed.

"We don't know ourselves, to be honest…" Stumpy replied.

"I used to think we had something, like, a gazillion!" Sally exclaims.

"I sure hope you don't actually have a gazillion…" Squid says, string at the pile of endless boxes.

"What's in these things, rocks?" Stampy asks as he drops a particularly heavy box onto the ground.

"How didja' know?" Freddy exclaims, rushing over.

"Uh… I'll just… Yeah" Stampy walks away slowly.

"So… You wanna go flying sometime?" Salem asks Grace, who was polishing her Iron Sword.

"Sure, only if you can beat me. They don' call me Amazin' Grace for nuthin'"

"Well they don't call _me _SalemsLady for nothing"

"Let's go right ahead, then"

Salem pulls out her Diamond sword and starts to float into the air. Grace does the same.

"Lez' go" Grace flies off first.

Meanwhile, Amy is talking to Sally.

"You're world is called 'Amy's Land of Love'?! That is awesome!" Sally squeals.

"Yep, it's full of love and… well, love!"

"I can't wait to visit!"

"Do you have a world?"

"Well, no… That's just cause' meany old Ta-" she is cut off by Stumpy's paw over her mouth.

"What she means is the talent agencies! They think she's not _intelligent _enough to survive on her own"

"That makes sense. I'm pretty sure some of us had to hack to be able to build on our own!" Amy giggles nervously.

Meanwhile once again, Squid and Fellow confront each other to talk about… issues.

"Why'd you steal _my _account? I bet you wanted to become popular. I can see why" Squid starts.

"Why ever in the whole nation of Minecraftia would I want to steal _your _account? I can see you're not the sharpest spade in the collection…"

"Why I oughta'…"

"Now, now. I'm sure we can talk this out. That is, if you can"

"Oh, you wanna go, mate?"

"I would but that would ruin my looks!"

Squid rolled his eyes. This was worse than Stampy and his rambles about _his _looks.

()()()

Turned out, this year's MineCon was short lived as opposed to Stampy forgetting to record his videos in advance. They had to move the boxes outside and on top of that, get a cab, which was hard to do in Minehattan.

But after an hour or two they eventually made it to the outskirts of Minehattan where Team Six was ready to bid farewell to their "counterparts".

"So I guess this is goodbye…" Stampy starts, sounding more happy than disappointed.

"What're you talking about? We're coming _with _you! Right?" Sally exclaims.

"I'm afraid we have to" Stumpy replied.

"Of course! Especially since Tar-" Sally was once a again, cut off short.

"Tartar sauce! We should pick up burgers on our way with… tartar sauce" Stumpy covers up quickly. Sally nods rapidly.

"O...kay?" Stampy walks away slowly to talk with his friends. He finds Squid and Lee talking about MineCon, or something.

"Hey, guys?" he starts, they look toward him "have you noticed anything…odd, lately?"

"What do you mean?" Lee asks.

"I mean something to do with Sally and Stumpy"

"I knew they were a thing!" Squid pumps his tentacle in the air, Lee gives him a look.

"As you were saying…" Lee shifts his eyes toward Stampy

"Right, so I don't think Sally was exactly talking about tartar sauce…" his eyes avert toward the latter, who currently was talking to a sheep.

"Mate, have ya gone AWOL?" Squid gives his friend a concerned look.

"I mean, she was talking to me and was about to say something,"

"…and?" Lee ushers "and Stumpy cut her off!"

"I don't follow…"

"Me neither…"

"She was about to say something that begun with a T-A-R-"

"Tartar sauce!" Squid yells.

"No! I think it was Tar-"

"Target!" Lee realizes finally.

"HitTheTarget? Didn't we kill him or something?"

"We did. But I think this is something _our _brain's can't figure out" Stampy gives them a knowing smirk. They all look toward the one person who has the smarts to figure their situation out.

Dan.

()()()

**Bonus Scene**

"So, then I was like, 'If you're gonna get up in my face, why don't I get up in _yours_!'" Sally exclaims to the sheep. He baa-d in reply.

Amy came over, "Whatcha doin', Sal?"

"I'm telling this sheep here an amazing joke and this guy doesn't laugh! Rude, much?"

"I think he just doesn't get it"

"Oh, well you see the persons name was Sky and I said 'why don't I get _up _in yours!' get it? 'C-'Cause the persons name was Sky 'n'… 'up'… get it?"

The sheep only baa-d once more.

**A/N: So, announcement! Season five of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic is out! I have already updated Mine Little Pony with the first song of season 5, 'In Our Town'! So go check that out if you're interested.**

**Also, don't forget to spot the references! (Hint: They're all from the videos of the YouTubers)**


	4. Tartar Sauce Burgers and Flashbacks

**A/N: So far we have a few people who have spotted the references in the last chapter.**

**ZTex – the ending was from Imposters | Custom Mod Adventure.**

**C For Clipy – he got Amazing Grace, which is a song from the war times. Also he got Freddy Fazbear from the 'Five Nights at Freddy's' franchise. Also, the line 'I see you're not the sharpest spade in the collection' was partly referencing the user 'Spaded Blade'! (also my OC with the same name)… ( u/5386190/The-Spaded-Blade)**

**If no one guesses the remaining references from the last chapter by the end of the story, I will reveal them.**

**Enjoy!**

_Tartar Sauce Burgers and Flashbacks _

So, after the sheep walked away to eat some grass, probably, Sally and Amy eventually joined the others at the white portal-like transporter… thing.

"C'mon, guys let's go. I need to get those videos up," Stampy says worriedly as he stepped through he transporter, disappearing into the whiteness. The other followed shortly afterwards.

"Back so soon?" a voice said once they were through, they looked up to see a familiar duck sitting in a branch with a chick in her wings.

"Yep. Stamps had some videos to post, so it was cut short" Squid replies.

"Oh… who're your new friends?" Sqaishey jumps down and let's the chick flutter off. Dan walks closer to her, "We met them at MineCon, and we think they're another set of counterparts… I'll tell you more a bit later"

"_Another_ set of counterparts?"

"You see, we've encountered some _other _counterparts in the past before…"

**_Flashback_**

_"Let's go check. Maybe this is a altered universe"_

_They walked toward the lab. Each step they got closer they saw that the lab, instead of Iron blocks. It was all quartz_. This has to be an altered universe,_ thought Stampy as they rang the doorbell. They saw that Dan answered but he was different. _

_"Whaddaya' want, if you're sellin' cookies. I ain't buyin'" he said. His hair was messy, the gold knee and elbow pads were now iron he also had a Ruby Sword instead of a Diamond one._

_"Oh, it's just you two. I thought we went our separate ways two months ago, you punks!" he exclaimed. The duo were now confused._

_"But, we're from another universe. What the Nether are you talking about, mate?" Squid replied._

_"Well, if you're from another universe, might as well explain" he welcomed them in. Inside, there was a whole load of trash around the place and Evil Dr. Trayaurus is seen staring at a wall._

_"I like to call this place, 'The Anti Lab'"_

_()()() _

_"Yeah, there's this guy who use to help us out in building a lot. His name's Lye, L For Lye. He lives over at the barn past the desert" he replied they nodded and thanked him for letting them stay and headed toward the plains._

_"L for Lye? Sounds like L for Lee" Stampy said._

_"Maybe it's his evil twin? Eh, we'll find out" Squid replied and they kept on walking._

_They finally arrived to a old barn which looked like a dilapidated house. Sitting on a hay bail, was sitting a brown bear with shiny Iron Leggings and Iron Boots._

_"Ha! Look who it is, the two who started it all. Geez, guys what do you want?" Lye spat. He seemed nothing like Lee._

_()()() _

_"Hey! You!" the voice boomed from a distance all three of them looked behind them to see a angry squid approaching them. Looked much like Squid, he was wearing a spiked party hat and his skin was darker than Squid's._

_"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be helping me build?!" he shouted, Lye merely shrugged._

_"We'd better stay out of this" Stampy whispered to Squid as they hid over the side of the barn._

_"You said you'd be helping _me_!" a new voice came from the gates. Had Stampy's voice but more mean._

_"Oh, look who's here. Stampylonghead, what're you doing here?" the squid asked the approaching feline._

_"Lye promised he would be helping to build. The question is, what are_ you_ doing here?" Stampy asked._

_Meanwhile, the real Stampy and Squid were watching this unfold. The evil Stampy was different than the real Stampy too, he had amber red eyes instead of emerald green ones. Darkened fur and had Diamond Boots instead of Iron Boots._

_"I'm trying to get Lye to help me!" the squid shouted back._

_"I thought you i_Chaotic_Squid. Not i_Pleading_Squid. You son of a zombie!" Stampy retorted back._

_"Oh, dearie me. This is not going to go well…" Stampy said to Squid as they watched the argument._

_"I think in this universe that we're arch enemies instead of mates" Squid replied as they continued watching. They saw Lye sneak past them and leave._

_"Well, you're the one who started this whole thing in the first place, y'know! If you hadn't had complained about how bad friends us five were, none of this would've happened!" Squid shouted._

_"Well, you are a horrible friend, you never did anything you just sat there watching us do all the work for you!" Stampy shouted back._

_"Me?! Oh, excuse me, but I wasn't the one who almost killed a certain squid with a Detector Rail..." he shrugged in sarcasm._

**_Flashback End_**

()()()

"…yep" Dan finished off his flashback.

"Uh… Dan, I can't see your flashbacks" Sqaishey gave him a amused look.

"Right. Well, meet ya back at the house!" the twelve made their way back to the house.

"I thought we were gonna have tartar sauce burgers!" Sally exclaimed in disappointment.

"Right… that" Stumpy grumbled.

"Oh, we have a sandwich restaurant right by the dog house. It's called 'The Soggy Sandwich'!" Stampy exclaimed with pride.

"Tartar sauce burgers, yay!" Sally screamed and ran off, with Amy following behind.

"Race ya there, Grace!" Salem exclaimed as she sheathed her sword and flew off.

"Yer' on, Sal" Grace followed after her.

"This isn't going as we hoped, at this right that nitwit SweetSparkle is going to reveal the master's plan in no time!"

"So this 'tartar sauce burger' business was your idea?" Fellow retorts.

"I had to, she was going to reveal the plan to them…"

"Whatcha guys talkin' 'bout?" Freddy suddenly pops in front of them, Fellow screams and falls over while Stumpy is left unfazed.

"Stop it, Fred. You're _not _the real Freddy Fazbear. The real one was scrapped and his suit was put in a horror attraction which burnt down before it even went into business…" Stumpy says monotonously.

"Springy survived…" Freddy whisperes creepily and walked away into the Soggy Sandwich.

**A/N: Sorry, this was mostly flashbacks from 'Evil in a Similar Universe'. But to make it better I didn't copy and paste even though I could have!**

**Remember to spot the references and also vote in my poll on my profile!**


	5. More Excuses Beginning With a 'Tar-'

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in such a long time. School is like a virus… it gives you writers block.**

**There are no references in this chapter but there were in the last one and the one before that.**

**Remember to vote in my poll! It will be taken down on April 27****th****.**

_More Excuses Beginning With a 'Tar-' _

"That remind me, do we even have tartar sauce?" Stampy asked.

"Don't worry, we got the sandwich mod up and running" Dan replied, a grin on his face.

"You know _sooo _much stuff…" Sally said, being hyperactive as usual.

"Well, I _do _showcase mods and do let's plays for a living…"

"There he goes again…" Salem mumbles.

"Hey! So, uh… let's order!" Lee exclaims grabbing the menu and canning over it.

"Lee, we don't even need to look at the menu. We're ordering tartar sauce burgers," Squid says, playing with the fork.

"Oh… right" he puts down the menu in embarrassment.

"I prefer pizza better" Freddy says.

"How can you digest food? I mean, aren't like an animatronic or somethin'?" Grace looks at him with a raised eyebrow look.

"He is _not _an animatronic!" Stumpy exclaims. With all the commotion going on, they did not notice a certain dog standing there, waiting.

Corey barked in annoyance at the group, everyone looked toward him.

"Aww, it's a doggy!" Sally cooed.

"He's Corey, one of my dogs" Stampy explains.

"Hello, Corey. You look very curious today," Lee says. Corey's tail wags.

"What's a _dog _doing in a fine dining restaurant?" Fellow exclaims. Squid rolls his eyes silently to himself.

"He will be our waiter for today. Isn't that right, Corey?" Stampy pets his dog's head.

"So… do _you _have any pets, Stumpy?" Salem asks interrogatively.

"I'm afraid not" he replies.

"How about you, Fella?" Amy asks.

"As Stumpy said, I do not have pets either. They are simply just a fracas"

"True, but that just makes it all the more fun! When I'm not making videos, hanging out with Fido, Ocean and April is just a blast!" Squid exclaims, forgetting his little grudge against Fellow for a moment.

"That great for you guys, but we're not allowed to have pets because that no good, dog stealing evil Tar-" Sally was interrupted once more by Stumpy's paw.

"Target practice…! Those good for nothing arrows always steal dogs'… lives, don't they?" Stumpy looks around nervously.

"Right… anyway, weren't we ordering?" Lee asks.

"Oh, yeah. We'll have twelve tartar sauce burgers, please" Stampy tells Corey, he runs off to fetch their sandwiches.

Fellow leans over to Stumpy and whispers, "At this rate, we'll never get any information back to Target"

"No worries. We'll persuade them into giving us the knowledge we need…"

**A/N: Wasn't that short? It'll be longer next time.**

**Don't forget to vote in my poll!**


	6. Every Dan Has His Day

**WARNING: This chapter will have short scenes and funny moments, but it is at least 1,000 word chapter.**

**This chapter has some references in it. Also, original Dan (The Diamond Minecart) will be referred to as 'Other Dan' for the majority of this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

_Every Dan Has His Day_

Dan from The Conceited Minecart was particularly annoyed on this Tuesday.

Stampy had been bothering him since this morning and he was getting fed up with it, so he decided to politely ask why the cat was being so bothersome.

"Why the Fatbears are you being so bloody annoying today?!" Dan plopped on the couch.

"I heard that!" Freddy's voice came from the kitchen. Dan rolled his eyes, "Where are those idiot friends of yours?"

"Oh, you mean Squid and Lee? Well Squid got sick because Fellow made him sleep outside and Lee got sick because Squid, um, coughed in Lee's mouth…" Stampy replied. Dan just stared.

"Okay, whatever. Just leave me alone"

"But we're buddies, right?"

"No. We're not"

"Yes. We are"

"No"

"Yes"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Okay, so we are buddies!" Stampy sat next to Dan who just sighed.

"At least it's better than listening to Sally…"

()()()

"So whatcha wanna do today, bud?"

"Nothing. I just want to play my video games"

"Well, why didn't you say so? We got plenty of games in the Funland!" Stampy runs off, not hearing the 'video' part of Dan's sentence.

"Wait, that's not what I meant!" he yells, being dragged by Stampy face-first into the dirt.

()()()

In almost no time at all, Stampy already had Dan sitting in a Minecart and whizzing up and down in the Creeper Coaster. Stampy himself was right behind him in his own minecart.

"We're doing great so far, no googlies at all!" Stampy shouted.

"What do you mean by 'googlies'?"

"Oh, I never told you that story? So, every Christmas my sister Netty and me would stay up late to see Santa. But every year Netty asks me to tell the story of the googlies. You see, the googlies are vicious monsters who kill players who raid their land-"

"So basically, these 'googlies' you're talking about are just another name for mobs?"

"I've never thought about in that way before…" Stampy sat pondering for a moment. "Eh" he shrugged. Dan just rolled his eyes.

"Can we just go back to the house? I wanna see if you have 'The Blocking Dead'"

"I know Other Dan has that game. Wanna go ask him?"

"Whatever"

()()()

"Why would you want my Blocking Dead game, I think this is a little _too _violent for you, Stampy" Other Dan says.

"I played Slender… when I was twenty-two" Stampy replies simply "…and Squid made me play the Slender adventure map once"

"Okay, geez. No need to get all creepy on me… seriously, who's this for?"

"Dan"

"That's me"

"No, you're _Other _Dan. Dan over there is my best buddy!"

"I thought we were your best buddies"

"No, Squid and Lee are"

"But you just said-. Oh, whatever" Other Dan handed Stampy the game and he went over to Dan.

"I got the game"

"Great. Now let's go"

"Wait! Hold up a second…" Other Dan walks over to the duo and eyes Dan suspiciously. "So you say you like video games"

"Yeah" Dan replied monotonously.

"And how old are you?"

"Twenty-five. Turing twenty-six in two months" once that was said, Stampy now had his eyebrows raised.

"You're name is DanTCM?"

"Mm-hmm… so?"

"Nothing. Just getting my facts staright" Other Dan strode away into the Testing Chamber.

"Sheesh… c'mon, let's go"

Stampy and Dan soon leave. Dr. Trayaurus turns away from the wall for a second and narrows his eyes at the duo leaving.

()()()

"He's only on wave 30? I can make to, like, wave 50" Dan says, rapidly button-mashing the Block-Station controller.

"This game is really-" Stampy flinches as another zombie was gunned down "-intense…"

"This is nothing. Have you ever seen anyone beat 4/20 mode in Five Nights at Freddy's?"

"I don't know what that is, but I'm pretty sure someone has already-"

"Well, I beat it! I was all, like, 'In your face, Scott!' then I beat _11_/20 mode on Five Nights at Freddy's _2 _and then I was, like, 'In-"

"I'm pretty certain that a lot of people have already beaten 4/20 mode _and _11/20 mode, bud" Stampy says. Dan pauses his game abruptly.

"Who?"

"I think a guy named Markiplier and someone else"

Dan simply frowns and returns to his game.

"Way to take my fun away…"

()()()

"Have you ever played Minecraft? It's this really cool game where you place blocks 'n stuff. It's all imaginative and stuff…" Stampy trails off, chuckling.

Dan just stares at Stampy with disbelief.

()()()

"There is something oddly peculiar about that parallel of yours, Other Dan" Dr. Trayaurus states in his nasally voice.

"I know. The oddest part was when he mentioned his age. My birthday was just a few weeks ago, wasn't it? Well, he says _his _birthday is in a few months from now. I thought 'That's impossible! We're supposed to be parallels, our birthdays shouldn't change!' and stop calling me 'Other Dan'!"

"Wait, what's a few months from now?" Dr. Trayaurus paces around the Testing Chamber.

"It's around June and July"

"Isn't June 30th your brother, Ryan's birthday?"

Other Dan gasps in realization.

()()()

"So, whatcha wanna do now buddy?" Stampy asks Dan.

"Why don't you go hang out with your girlfriend?"

"Oh, you mean Sqaishey? She's out visiting her parents"

()()()

**_Meanwhile... _**

"Hello, Mommy Ducky! Hello, Daddy Ducky!" Sqaishey exclaims in excitement.

"Hello, dear" Mommy Ducky replies.

"Quack" Daddy Ducky says.

"It looks awesome, right? I got it on sale" Sqaishey says, doing a pose in her new suit.

()()()

Stampy and Dan sat round for a while before the door was busted open by none other than… Other Dan.

"You're busted now!" he exclaims.

"My door!" Stampy shouts.

"Oh, sorry" Other Dan picks up the door and puts it in place again, he then clears his throat and resumes on "You're busted now!"

"What?" Dan looks towards him boredly.

"I mean, I know it's you Ryan"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Ryan, cut the act. You're behind all this aren't you?"

"Fine. You got me. But I have a good reason to do this"

"What?"

"Mom and Dad were always focused on you. They didn't care about me. They gave you whatever you wanted, you'd just be nice enough to let me share your games"

"Is this all this is about? Look, Ryan. When Dia came I felt your pain. SO we're basically on the same page and you should be making parallels of Dia's friends and not mine"

"Dan, I didn't make the parallels"

"Who did?"

"HitTheTarget"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. So Dan my best buddy was Other Dan's corrupted brother all along?"

"Stampy, aren't you more concerned about HitTheTarget rather than my family life?"

"No"

The door Dan put up came crashing down again.

"My door!" Stampy exclaimed.

**A/N: I closed the last poll and made a new one. On the last one people wanted me to make the FNaF crossover with YouTubers.**

**Go ahead and start voting on the new poll! Also, don't forget to spot the references!**


	7. Rescue Mission

**A/N: If you haven't seen it, or just don't know I use Wattpad, I have said that there will be a reference in this very chapter that everyone, absolutely ****_everyone _****should get. **

**Anyway, try to spot it! And check out my book on Wattpad, it has the best cover in the world.**

_Rescue Mission_

Ryan had stayed over with the Team, even though he had sort of "betrayed" his brother.

"So, why were you chosen to work for Target, were you forced?" Stampy asks.

"No, I did it willingly. I just really wanted payback, y'know?" Ryan replies. "But please, don't tell the others. They'll freak if they find out that I revealed who I actually am"

"Sure thing, bro" Dan patted his brother's back. The front door opened and closed as someone walked into the living room.

"Hey guys" Lee popped his head into the room.

"Lee Bear! I thought you were sick" Stampy exclaims.

"Well, Amy brewed up a healing potion for us. All that wizardry stuff really paid off for her"

"You know how she is. Where's Squid?"

"He's in the clubhouse. I think he said something about leaving April's collar in there"

"Oh, alright then"

"Oh, hi TCM. Didn't notice you there"

"It's okay, Lee. I'm Ryan. Dan's brother"

"Uhh… what?"

"Look, a lot of things happened while you and Squid were sick okay?" Dan explains quickly.

"Okay…"

"Stamps?" Squid's voice comes from the hallway, he comes into the living room.

"Yeah?"

"You'd better come check this out"

()()()

"Well if it isn't the cat and his bear human friend" HitTheTarget sneers.

"What do you want, Target?" Stampy replies.

"I want your dogs, that's what I want"

"Y'know, Target this isn't really a good thing. You're revealing you 'master plan' in front of your archenemy" Ryan states.

"Ah, I see you've met your 'counterparts'"

"There he goes again"

"Knock it off, we already know that he's Ryan"

"Oh, no! You've figured out my master plan! Whatever shall I do now?" Target exclaims with sarcasm.

"Die in a hole" Lee mutters.

"What was that?"

"He's says you should go die in a hole" Squid repeats bluntly.

"Why would I ever do that?"

"Because you're an idiot" Lee mutters again.

"What?"

"He says you should go die in a hole because you're an idiot. What, are you deaf of something grandpa?" they both start laughing.

"Why you little… fine, you two are the most annoying anyway. So I'll take the bear with me"

"Wait, what?' everyone exclaims in unison. With a flash, both HitTheTarget and Lee were gone.

"Oh my Notch, they took Lee!" Squid exclaims.

"You meanie!" Stampy shouts.

()()()

"Okay team, I mean, _teams. _We _need _to go save Lee. He's my right hand man and a friend so yeah, that's my only reasoning here" Stampy says awkwardly and sits down while Squid stands up.

"What _I _think we should do is split up into teams of four. Team A will go on a search party to find where Target's base is and Team B can sneak into the base once we find it. Team C can be distraction" Squid says.

"So many teams lately…" Ryan says. No one besides the original Team Six knew about his true identity.

"How will be split up then?" Stumpy asks.

"Team A will consist of me, Grace, TCM and Stampy. Team B will be Squid, Amy, Sally and Stumpy and finally Team C is Fellow, Freddy and Dan"

"Ah, marvellous. I am stuck with a imbecilic 'animatronic' bear and a _human_"

"And I'm stuck with a group of idiots" Stumpy mumbles under his breath.

"Hey, who're you callin' a idiot, mate?" Squid says.

"I think he's calling you an idiot, Nugget Face" Amy replies.

"I know he's calling me an idiot. But I think he called us _all _idiots"

"But you just said that's he called you an idiot specifically" Sally states.

"Yeah, but that was my mistake he called us _all _idiots not just me specifically-"

"Can we just get on with the plan already?" Salem exclaims loudly.

**A/N: Find the reference. It shouldn't be all that hard.**

**Anyway, you know the deal… vote in my poll, blah, blah, blah…**


	8. A Good 'ol Filler

**A/N: No one found the reference in the last chapter? Man, you guys are getting rusty at this. I'm not saying stop looking for it.**

**Anyway, this chapter may have an unintentional reference in it.**

**At the end of the story there will be an Author's Note chapter with all the references in it, only the intentional ones though.**

_A Good 'ol Filler_

Team A (Salem, Grace, TCM and Stampy) were preparing to go out and start searching for HitTheTarget's base.

"So he does this, like, _all _the time?" Sally asks Stampy.

"Yeah, it's like he gets resurrected and just comes back to steal my dogs again. It gets annoying after a while"

"Aww… poor doggies…"

"I wonder what resurrects him…" everyone put their hands to their chins for a moment and fell silent. Until Squid broke it.

"Eh. That's a subject for another story"

"What?" Lee asks.

"Nothing"

"Anyway, onward! We must search for the fortress of HitTheTarget!" Stampy cries. Everyone else looks at him with raised eyebrow looks.

"Dude, this isn't the Middle Ages…" Dan said slowly.

"Oh, right…"

**A/N: This chapter is filler. Why? Because I want to hear your opinion.**

**Do you guys want shorter, but quicker updates or longer chapters, which you'll have to wait for?**


	9. The Wall of Existence

_The Wall of Existence _

Squid traveled far and wide to find the Wall of Existence.

"Oh, so _now _you capitalize the 'w' and 'e'" he yells to the Author.

**"Hey, too late now" **CreeperKiller55 replied.

"I know you can edit the chapter!"

**"I'm too lazy…"**

()()()

"Where'd the squid go?" Stumpy asks, returning from his lone search.

"He went to penetrate the Wall of Existence" Amy replied.

"That actually exists?"

"Well, duh… one of the skellies told us about it before" Sally says.

"If the squid is on his way to penetrate the Wall of Existence, then this means… I have to get there before he does!"

"What? Why?" Amy stands up from her crouched position.

"Because, _I'm _the smart one. If Squid finds it and destroys it first, it will make _me _look idiotic!"

"What does that have to do with anything? We're _supposed _to be finding HitTheTarget's base!"

"Don't worry about him, he probably scrapped the plan because of the whole Wall of Existence thing…"

"What about Lee?"

"You mean him?" Stumpy points behind Amy. She looks behind her and sees Lee walking toward them with a confused look on his face.

"Lee Bear!" Amy runs up and hugs him.

"Hey guys"

"How'd you get out?" Sally asks.

"Target let me loose. He was babbling about his plan failing and Squid penetrating some wall" he rolled his eyes.

"Told ya," Stumpy says with a smug look.

()()()

"Hey, have you guys heard?" Ryan asks, looking at Tweeter "Squid's gonna go and penetrate the Wall of Existence"

"Wall of Existence?" Salem repeats.

"It's this wall at the _very _edge of Minecraft. If you destroy it, you can travel to different dimensions"

"You know as much as Dan does" Stampy states, flipping through channels on the flat screen TV.

"He's the mod guy, I'm the alternate dimension guy"

"Oh" Grace says absentmindedly.

()()()

"Plan's off, guys" Dan announces.

"What?!" Freddy and Fellow exclaim.

"Ryan just Twittered saying that Target let Lee free and now him, Amy, Stumps and Sally are on their way to penetrate the Wall of Existence"

"...I need a nap…" Fellow says.

"Wall of Existence?" Freddy repeats.

"Yeah. If you destroy it you can travel to other dimensions or whatever. Don't ask me about this, Ryan knows more than I do"

"The Wall of Existence? That actually exists?"

"Apparently so"

"You're serious?"

"I'm not just serious. I'm super serial"

**A/N: There is in fact a reference in here. It's related to the other reference that I said was easy to find.**

**I have a feeling you guys don't read the A/N's.**


	10. So Much Lag

**READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**Okay, so a chapter or so ago I asked you, reader, if you wanted long chapters with long waits or short chapters with short waits. So far no one has answered!**

**READ LA AUTHOR'S NOTES, COMPRENDE?**

**Okay, on with la chapter.**

_So… Much… Lag… _

Squid continued his journey to The Wall of Existence. He had just come out of the dense jungle he was just in and now he had entered a plains biome. Only, it didn't have any plant life.

…and it was super laggy.

"W-Why does th-this place ha-ha-have to be s-so l-l-aggy?" he questioned from no one in particular.

"This is because you have traveled approximately sixty million blocks away from your original spawn point" Stumpy says. He was standing at the border of the six million block milestone.

"W-What're you doing h-here?"

"I'm here to get to The Wall of Existence before you do"

"Try me."

"You're on"

And so began the ultimate race as Squid and Stumpy started running like wild chickens to reach the great Wall of Existence.

As the sun set on the horizon and the moon started peaking out from the glitch mountains, Stumpy and Squid were already nearing the ten million block checkpoint.

"10001110001010001?" Squid asks.

"100010101110001. 1001" Stumpy replies.

The two had traveled so far into their world that they were loosing their ability to form words. They spoke in binary code.

"10001110001!" they suddenly heard shouting coming from behind them, it was Dan.

"1001100…" Stumpy sighed.

"100011010! 100101001?" Squid asks cheerfully.

"1000101010110010101001" Dan replies.

"10010101?!" Squid and Stumpy exclaim in unison.

"10010101, 1010101!" Dan runs off, leaving a trail of glitch behind him.

Then started the ultimate race of who reaches the Wall of Existence in time.

**A/N: Again, this is indeed an experimental story so it might as well have short chapters.**

**There is actually a reference I put in halfway through writing the chapter.**

**To be honest, I completely forget what the binary code was going to translate to.**

**THE BINARY CODE IS MADE UP, IT DOES NOT TRANLATE TO ANY REAL WORDS (MAYBE)**


	11. The Final Showdown

**A/N: Okay, this is the last chapter of 'New Troublemakers in Town'…**

**I think.**

**This will most likely be short. Like, ****_really_**** short.**

_The Final Showdown _

And so, the author stopped being a jerk and finally decided to write what the three were actually saying.

"Guys, I don't think it's safe out here any more. We're at around four billion blocks" Dan says with worry.

"Relax, I'll be there I no time" Squid replies.

"Who says _you'll _get there first?" Stumpy retorts.

"Me" with that, Squid was gone. Glitching with the wind.

"That little glitch…" Stumpy seethes as he and Dan run after Squid.

Finally after the moon went down, darkness fell upon the no-man's land. The sun rose up, giving the land a yellowy, blackish effect.

The three Minecrafters soon began to notice animals stop spawning, besides the pig, of course which now had a long, slender figure and four stubby legs

"So much for the creepiness…" Dan mumbles. **(HAHA, GET IT?! I'm funny…)**

"There it is… in all its glory" Squid points his tentacle to a…

"Stone wall?" Stumpy says, monotonously.

"Well then. How about a job as a philosopher? What good did science do?" Dan says sarcastically.

"I'm getting' there first" Squid is suddenly miles ahead the other two.

"No you ain't!"

The glitching had worsened every step of the way. Soon, none of them could handle it, obviously Squid ended up being the first because of cliché-ness.

"Must… touch… it…" he reached out to touch the stone monument, suddenly everything rewinded.

()()()

"I swear, if this trip to MineCon ends up like last year, I am never going to go with you guys again…" Dan reminds.

The six friends were on their way to MineCon, which was being held in Minehattan for the second time in a row.

"Relax, it'll be fine… I promise that Stampy will not attack the people dressed like cake again," Lee said.

"Fine. Speaking of cakes and disasters, did you bring the spares?"

"What, the spare tires?"

"No, the spare cakes"

"Oh, right! Squid has 'em"

"Make sure he doesn't eat them. Again…"

"I will, I will…"

()()()

Soon, the six had made it to the end of the world. A blank, white void stared at them, they stared back.

"Come on, then. Let's go…!" Salem said excitedly, jumping through the white canvas. She completely disappeared.

"I'mma comin'!" Squid jumped after her.

"Wait for me!" Lee followed.

"Hey, I'm a part of the team!" Dan ran in.

"You better not run off without me!" Stampy disappeared. Amy was the only one left.

She gulped. It sure looked kind of frightening. Taking a deep breath, she stepped through.

**A/N: Well guys, I think this was a pretty good plot twist…**

**Anyway thank you for reading this amateur story, I have a new story that is in the works right now.**

**I feel like the last few chapters of this story were kind of… I don't know, random.**

**Whateva, cuz' I'm a random person!**

**Bye 'till next time!**

**P.S.: The new story is going to be called Catching up, its genres are going to be Angst/Family or Angst/Hurt &amp; Comfort or Angst/Friendship. The main character is Netty…**


	12. All the References

**I forgot, I need to reveal all the references!**

**Chapter 1:  
-Dan references my other story, 'Evil in a Similar Universe' when he talks about 'the Minevilia incident'.  
-He also references his pet pig, Terrance.  
-MineCon references… Minecon. **

**Chapter 2:  
-Squid refernces my one shot, 'Imposter'.  
-Stumpy's name references the SS Stumpy and that map Stampy, Squid and Daisy played and at one part the signs read their names and Stampy's was reformed into 'Stumpy'.  
-Fellow's name is taken from Squid's temporary name.  
-Freddy's name is… well, he's Freddy Fazbear, what do you think?  
-Grace's name is from the famous war song, 'Amazing Grace'.  
-Sally's name, SallySweetSparkle is from The Fairly OddParents. That kid in Poof's class, Sammy Sweet Sparkle.  
-TCM's name does not reference anything.  
-Majority of the chapter references the horror game franchise, Five Nights at Freddy's. **

**Chapter 3:  
-Stampy's line, "What's in these things, rocks?" references Squidward's line from the episode 'Krusty Towers'. (I think…) **

**Chapter 4:  
-Dan's flashback are from 'Evil in a Similar Universe'. **

**Chapter 5:  
-References Freddy Fazbear yet again. **

**Chapter 6:  
-TCM's line, 'Why the Fatbears…?' references a user on DeviantART.  
-The reason why Squid and Lee were not seen in the beginning of the chapter was the same reason why Sumo and Jeff didn't come to the zoo in the Clarence episode, 'Zoo'.  
-The 'Yes!' and 'No!' scene references that joke from Looney Tunes, which was also used in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.  
-The backstory of the word 'googlies'.  
-The Blocking Dead.  
-The time Stampy played Slender.  
-My story, 'Déjà vu'  
-References 4/20 and 11/20 mode.  
-Markiplier.  
-Mommy Ducky.  
-Dan's supposed twin brother, Ryan. **

**Chapter 7:  
-Amy's series, 'Hermione Lee33'.  
-Lee's mumbling and Squid's repeating loosely reference Kenny and Stan from South Park.  
-The lines, "Oh my Notch, they took Lee!" (Squid) "You meanies!" (Stampy) reference the infamous lines said by Stan and Kyle from South Park whenever Kenny dies. Try and figure out who represents Cartman… **

**Chapter 8:  
-Middle Ages… Lel. **

**Chapter 9:  
-The Fourth Wall.  
-MinePhone's reference CaptainClipy's version of iPhones.  
-Freddy references the Marionette. **

**Chapter 10:  
-References me, the author.  
-Tweeter references Twitter, Twittered and Twittering reference Tweeting and Tweeted… try saying that five times faster…  
-The Wall of Existence is sort of a mixture between the Fourth Wall and the edge of Minecraft.  
-The line, "I'm not just serious, I'm super serial" references Al Gore from South Park. **

**Chapter 11:  
-Lag.  
-Binary code. **

**Chapter 12:  
-References how the creeper was first created.  
-And finally… once Squid touched the stone wall, it sort of reset everything. Check the first chapter and make a comparison. **

**That's all the references, guys.**

**Fun fact: I was actually thinking of making the character who represents Cartman say something like "Whatever you guys, I'm going home…", or maybe even "Respect my authoritah!"**

**Try guessing the character picked to represent Cartman… just try. One more reference.**


End file.
